Out To Save The World
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Journey through the eyes of Mark. A Person who has Powers he wasn't aware. Adopted by Rayne a Dhampir from the Brimestone Soictey. When he learns that his real parents were killed by Barthandelus. He goes to seeks revenge. He travels through Many worlds to seek out his Parents killer. T for Blood and Gore, Language
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This story is a mixtue of various Video Games i'm making an OC alright and yes Rayne from Bloodrayne is the adoptive mother of the OC well then let's this show started. All game Characters belong to their rightful companies expect my OC Mark. This does have some Man Of Steel parts. there would be a part where Mark will know the truth. i you guys saw that scene where Superman told hsi adoptive dad to keep pretending to be his son? yeah there's going to be a scene like this maybe in chapter 3.**

_Rayne's POV_

_"I just can't seem why would they leave a child here a boy no more younger then 6 the child just saw me and ran to hug me i was suprise then he called me "Mommy" although i was a Dhampir and care little about humans for some strange reason this child gave me somehting my heart was missing Love. I picked the child up and smile, embracing him in a Motherly hug by touching him i saw the things this child was going he has a dark past i saw the image of his real parents dead and a baby left in the grusome scene, and then saw him when he was 3 left in an orphanage. Ironic this the place ran with gangsters i killed them and then well saw this boy. I decided to adopt. "Child want's your name?" The boy just stared in confusion " Mom did you forget? It's me Mark your son." He said in a Happy tone. I just laugh softly " Of Course i remember Child. Come on let's go home." I caried him to the Helicopter that was waiting for me i hugged the child and sang a lullby my mother use to sing to me in a matter of seconds he sleeped in my arms i rocked him gently, the rest of the crew looked at me with a confuse look._

_Mark's Pov_

_"I feel so safe with mommy it's not the same with dad gone well at least i have my mommy. So sleepy i think i'll count some sheep."_

_Rayne's Pov_

_I held the child in my arms carrying him to the building. I know for a fact the boss woon't like me bringing a child in the Brimestone but he can bite me whatever he says i'm not giving this child in. I walk to a room and put him on a bed he looks so cute when sleeping i kissed his check and i whisper " Good Night Mark sweet dreams." and i left the room_

_*10 Years Later*_

_Mark"s POV_

_I ran inside the Brimestone Building i had to show Mom about the powers i just uncover this day she would be proud of me turns out i have these powers my first power is able to turn my arms in weapons Claws, HammerFists, A Giant Blade and a Whip Blade, my Second power is getting these two black demonic snakes it calls itself the Darkness with this power i'm able to summon black holes, summon a swarm of man eating loctus and when am in the dark i get this darkness armor and my last power wich i got in an accitdent was a power which grants me the power to use Electricty i can shoot it from my hands, i can cast an a electric vortex, summon thuderstorms. But i don't understand why my left arm fires blue electricty and casts Ice Powers and my Right arm fires Red electricty and casts Fire Powers. I don't know how i got these powers but i have to show Mom i wonder how she''ll react? I guess i'm about to find out._

**And there you have it people the first chapter done yes my OC Mark has the powers of Alex Mercer, Jackie from The Darkness and Cole McGrath. I decided to make one hand fire the Blue Lightning and the other fire red Lightning. Why? Well more will be explained in the later chapters well i know this isn't my best stroy then again we're not perfect writers well stay tune for the next chapter people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 people enjoy_**

_Rayne's Pov_

_I got off a chopper. I breathe the fresh air it was a beautiful winter's night the full moon shines in the night sky. I walked inside the building i know for a fact Mark will be waiting for me. he never grew out of that. I figure that he'll be in his room so i went to his room but he wasn't in there. I was confuse usally he would be in his room i walked out and wander the halls in search of him i saw him walking fast. He seems pretty eager to see me. "Mark there you are, you weren't in your room. Son it's 10 o' clock at night what are you doing at this hour?" *Sigh* Mark had so many things that were beyond a superhuman His Stergth was beyond a superhuman 10 times as strong, Stanime was beyond a an average person. His agility was unpretictable he parkours a lot. One time i saw him Climb a 5 story building in less then 60 seconds. His combat Skills we're over the top he's perfect with Blunt weapons, Throwing Weapons, Bladed Weapons, and Firearms. His Stealth and Assassin's training we're unmatch. But 2 things make me worry about him one is his Mind. He is by far the smartest person i know smarter then the smartest person on earth and second thing is his Senses, he can hear great, see great like his sight is like an eagels's and a bat, his smell is good and his sense for danger is beyond mine. Well superhuman or not i still love him. Mark stoped and hugged me, 16 years old and he's still a momma's boy. I return the hug with a Motherly embrace. i look into Mark's eyes something was diffrent, his eyes we're always Dark Blue now it's a mixture with Pitch black and red, red like blood, I stare at him with confusion "Mark, Sweetie what's up with your eyes? they look...diffrent?" he just stare with an exicting look "That's the reason why i was looking for you mom turns out i got these powers." he reply. I was just braindead for a second Powers? Could this be the reason why he's a superhuman, the reason why he's an overpowered Person? I kept hugging him the i said in a soft voice "Dear can you show these 'Powers' to mommy please?" He look at me and said "Mom i'm not 6 anymore and of course i'll show you my powers just promise me you won't be afraid at me or disown me." I just couldn't belivie what he said i hugged him tighter "Mark you know i would never Leave you, your my son and i don't care what you are. A mother's love can never change." He just smile "Thanks Mom. He backed away from me and i realize his arms one arm was glowing red elecitrity while his other glowed Blue. strange the red one had a bit of fire and the blue had a bit of ice. well that 2 powers i saw. Next he transform his arms into claws then Hammerfists, a Big Blade and tehn a whip blade. His other power was something call The Darkness he was coverned in this pitch black armor and then these 2 demonic snakes came out he told me he can casts black holes and summon a swarm of man eating loctus. Then he just said "There's still 2 more powers mom." i didn't reply just noded. Next he raise his hand and he just grab an object without even touching it he call it The Force and his finale power was this..._

_Mark's Pov_

_So far mom didn't react negativly. in fact she was more suprise then angry... My finale power i transform into the beast My Big demonic bat wings sprung my body transform into a wereol's body, my head in the shape of a wolf with demonic horns coming out, my arms into demonic arms with razor sharp claws , my legs turn into wolf's legs but with a bit of a demonic side and my tail a strong tail with a razor sharp blade at the end. i was a mixture of 3 things demon, Werewolf and Vampire Lord. Except i have no weaknesses. I let a bloodcurling howl. I look at my mom she was shocked she walked slowy to me and just pull me into a hug._

_Rayne's Pov_

_What have i just witness 10 years ago he was just a toddler thinking i was his mother and he still does. Now he discovers his powers that he didn't even he had. I contiue hugging him and i finally spoke in a calm yet worry tone "Mark i know this who you are and your powers are now a part of you but promise me one thing no one can learn about your powers not even the Brimstone beceaus if they find out they will clearly tell me to recruit you and they don't take no for an answer. Also i don't want people being afraid of you I'm worry the wrold would reject you please promise me this for mommy?" He look down cus even though he's in his beast form he was about 2 feet taller then me "You think people will attack me. What if i can save the world, protect people and help the weak with these powers?" he said in a dark yet sad tone. I shook my head "Sometimes the world may to be ready for this. Please try to understand this." he Noded and change back into human form. "You know i awlays wondered are you my real mother? Cus you never age and you sometimes don't even remeber what i like or dislike. Please Rayne tell me are you my real mother?" I backed away and put my hands on his shoulder and i said "Mark is time you know the truth about you and about your real parents. Please Follow me."_

_Mark's Pov_

_I guess i'll finally learn the truth behind my dark past. I walked with Rayne and we stop at a door she open it and revel a strange yet alien like space shuttle. I close my eyes and let out a sight the truth is finally shown._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 people this one will be more emotional. I will tell you the later chapters will have some Man Of Steel related parts. Most of these scenes where inspired by many movies Man Of Steel, Punisher War Zone, Etc. anyway enjoy the chapter.**

_Rayne's Pov_

_I walked Mark to a room where the space shuttle was " I Orignally found you at that Oprhanage but when the Brimstone told me they found a space shuttle it had a smbol a Skull with Demonic bat wings and found a message it's from your actual parents. The people i found you with we're just victims of Gang wars." Mark just walk and touch the space shuttle i notice a tear coming out perfect clear clean tear. By the look in his eyes touching the space shuttle made regain some lost memories i was scared that he would reject me and not love me again as a Mother. He found a Pin like object bearing the same symbol as the Shuttle. He look at it and put it in his pocket. He turned back at me and i said softly "your the answers, Mark. That we are not alone in the Universe." Mark walk in a sad pace "Mom, can i keep pretedning to be your son?" i was shock and i broke a bit in tears and pulled him in a hug and said in a soft tone "You are my son. I have to Belive that your real parents sent you here for a reason. out there you have your actual parents i think they sent you here for reason to think of what kind of man will you be Mark." I contiue hugging him and return the embrace. "Mom with your premmision i would like to go and seek more about my actual parents when i turn a bit older." I look at him a full mintue went by and i finally said "Yes, son but promise me to write to me and to be careful." with that said he noded._

_*10 Years Later*_

_Mark's Pov_

_I set my equipment ready My own personaly Arm Blades just like mom's except mine has a sharper blade, My custom made duel Desert Eagels, A Kurki, my Hidden Blades, a 3 Bladed Gauntlet, a M84 Komando Survial Ax, Twin Apoclopyse swords, a Cugal, a Gunstock club, duel Butterfly Knives, a Crossbow, Some ninja kunia throwing Knives, a Katana, duel black push daggers and my personal fav two tatical ninja sword. My clothing a balck Bulletproof vest with the Demonic skull with bat wings symbol. This vest is stronger then kevlar it stop a .50 calbiur bullet. i had some black combat boots with small blades hidden in case of close queter fighting all i had to do is tap my boot with the other and then the blades will come out, the top had an Assassin's hood on just like Ezio in the Assassin's creed stories but instead of white it was black and the top had a Skull my pants where pitch black pants almost like cargo pants but longer, and more comfy i pack some ammunition and a couple of Smoke Grenades. Packing the last thing for my adventure i heard a faint laugh i know that laugh i turn to see my mom who hasn't age a bit. Man being a Dhampir does has it's thing on her. "Son, do you really have to be arm to the teeth?" she said in a humor tone. I sigh and reply "Mom you know i have to you want me to come back safe and sound would you?" She merly laugh "Of course I do you better hurry up the Plane is about to leave in an hour. I look at my Custom made pitch black watch with a flame design and sigh "Shit." my mom look at me in a disgust but funny way "Mark? watch your mouth." I laugh 26 years old and my mom still doesn't like me cursing. 'I gotta go mom. Don't worry I'll write to you every week. I have a plane to catch." I kissed her check and ran out the door from her house she quit the Brimstone 11 years and bought this House on a small farm with green plains to the North, Beautiful Pine Forests to the East, A Small Country town to the West and a large Lake to the South. My mom adopted two dogs both Labs to keep her company although she was a Dhampir she acted more Human now she ate human food somehow and wears casual clothing now._

_I wave at her and she wave back. I ran at high speed it only took me 5 mintues to reach the airport i place my suitcases i carry 3. 2 for the weapons and 1 for cloths. I toke the chance to use my power i manage to screw with the screen instead of weapons the Airport security only saw cloths. i picked all 3 and headed to the airplane i sigh as i sat. "Attention passengers we will be arrving at Tall Oaks in 5 hours." Well Tall Oaks i heard they're having a party there in a school i guess i can go i look at the necklance my mom gave to me it was the one that the Brimstone gave her. 5 hours have pass i got off and notice the airport was dark as night i didn't like this once the plane flew away i took the chance to arm myself i put my weapons on and advance. Arm blades ready i enter the airport i saw 3 people eating a woman she was maoning in pain "Yo." i call then the 3 creatures got up and look they moan and they walk slowly towards me i sigh "Well Mark guess it's time to unleash hell." i ran and chop the 3 creatures head off. I notice more these things coming towards me i slice and dice every last one of them. Airport is now cover with Blood, Guts and Severed heads. I walk towards the exit and saw Tall Oaks. It was Hell. I. I ran to the school where the pary is maybe there's some survivors i was about to enter the school until i saw 50 more those things insdie the front yard of the School I unsheath my Duel Tactical Ninja swords and Charge at the Creatures. I slice their heads off, ripped their arms, gutted them, and just destoryed them. I loook aroud to see if there's an entrance i notice a Blond Male waving at me and a bruntte female. I ran and had to parkour thru a few objects. By the time i got to them they we're shock and suprise. I'm guessing it's 3 things 1 my eyes since their pitch black with a mixture of red 2. The way i Parkour or 3. the number of creatures i've kill poissbly all 3._

_Helena's Pov_

_Did i just see this guy take down all those zombies and showing no emotion. He just climb and jump through objects without even knocking one down I caught a glimps of his eyes Red with a mix of Pitch Black, I saw his body cover in Black Clothing and arm to the teeth I said softly "My names Helena Harper and this is Leon Kennedy." He merly chuckle "Pleasure to meet you two. Am Mark, Now can you please tell me What The Fuck is going on here?" Me and Leon just stared at him in confuison is he serious? He sure did know how to killzombies but he didn't where these zombies came from. Leon just spoke "Ever Heard about the raccon Incident?" He shook his head "Raccon city? never heard of it Hell i didn't even know a place like that existed." He laughed. Me and Leon stared at him with confusion. "You never heard of Raccon city? Just where have you been living?" said Leon. Somehow i could tell leon and Mark are not going to get along very well He merly stared at with a cold look "I don't pay attenition to histroy very much." He walked pass us and scan the area "There an exit North of here i was think we could go to the Gunstore to re supply and Hoping we find more survivors I'll move if i was you now." Leon just stare at him with bitterness Well these two would not be friends. I said "Alright, Lead the way Mark." I follow behind him._

_Leon's Pov_

_What have i witness he just took down zombies and show no fear or any emotion and his Speed and Agility was just jaw dropping how can someone like that have that advance combat skill and what is he doing here? I just sigh i follow him and Helena we contiue walking until i notice something he was wearing Black Gloves and one was Glwoing Blue and had like Nitrogen for it was let out cold gas and the other was glwoing red and almost like his hand was on fire. I said nothing and just follow them until we reach to a gas station. A cop, and Couple we're waving at us Helena and Mark walked until i saw a SWAT truck out of control if was heading straight for Helena. I scream "HELENA WATCH OUT!" Helena saw it and i was prepare for the worse but Mark tackle her out of the way the truck hit the gas pumps and exploded "Great that noise will attract every zombie." _

_Helena's Pov_

_Mark just saved my life. I was shocked. He picked me up and said "Be careful alright i don't a lovley lady getting hurt now." I blush a bit. I barely know the guy yet he's starting be a sweetheart i shock my feelings away. "Thank you Mark for saving me. Now let's go that Gunstore. He noded and we ran to leon who was with the 3 survivors Mark said "Alright we go to the gunstore once we get there We'll worry about the rest. We all noded and follow him._

_Mark's Pov_

_Why do i have this strange feeling i barely know Helena and i have this strange feelings. I shook them off. Well Day 1 of my Adventure._

**And there it is people Chapter 3. okay before you ask Yes Mark will learn that Bartendelus killed his real parents in the latter chapters right now the next 5 or 6 chapters will take in the RE world. and yes I may Ship Mark with Helena. Man Of Steel parts tell if you see one or two. Anyway I'll Post the next chapter later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 people now to get it out of the way Debroha will not turn into the C-Virus monster. I made my character able to heal her and remove the virus which means yes there will be changes. Anyway Enjoy the story you want Pairings Just tell**

_Mark's Pov_

_Turns out going to the gunshop was a bad idea it was overrun in mintues we left on a bus but it lost contorl I thought for sure i lost Leon and Helena but i found them we're heading to a church and i don't know who in their bright minds thought it be a good idea to sound the bells. I saw like 5 zombies i armed my Arm Blades and charge slicing their heads off. I use my wolf's sight since i'm a Werewolf but Leon or Helena don't know about me or my powers but i got a feeling Leon is on me. I walked inside the church and just went off "Alright i just arrive here in Tall Oaks by Plane i had to clean an entire airport which we're full of zombies, I had to fight my ass out of a zombie infested town, I cheated Death and can you please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Helena was the first to responed "It's Better if i show." I noded . My wolf instics told me that there was something coming out from the back of the church I took a Desert Eagel in one hand and my Tatical Ninja Sword in the other I made an eye gesture towards the back Leon understood and got in postion Helena just stared at me "Your eyes are unlike any other eyes." I reply "My eyes came from my parents never knew them i was Adopted by Rayne my Adoptive mother she used to work for The Brimstone Socitey but she quited to spend more time with me She's the one who train me in the arts of combat and stelth." Somehow my mentions of the Brimstone got Leon to give me a look like am hiding something. Leon got off from his postion and just said "Brimstone I've heard of them so your mother was an Assassin then?" I just gave him a cold look and said "Assassin yes but no more, Why? do you intend in doing something?" Leon just stayed silent until the back of the church open a stairway and i saw this creature it was a Breast monster i just smiled and charge wat it sliced it half with my arm blades and got a flash out and saw a stairway to what looks a way out i called Helena and Leon we proceed with caution._

_Helena's Pov_

_We're close it's only a matter of time before i tell them. Debroha... I wish i could've know Simmons would do this shit. I should've know he wouldn't keep his word. I should've never assited him. "You alright Helena?" said Mark. Breaking from my sorrow i said "I'm Fine thank you for asking Mark." he noded and walked. Leon was bust keeping point and keeping a close eye on Mark. Mark yelled "I've found something." Debroha? No a black care package with a symbol like Mark's Necklance. "My mom must've sent it." He open it which reveled Weapons. He laughed "Assuaslt Rifles, Magnums, Pistols, SMGS, Sniper Rifles and... Ah Mom my vest." He put on a black Kevlar Vest which had a Skull Symbol. I watch him arm himself up. " Let see G36c, Mp5, Duel Colt Pythons, and a M209 Sniper Rifle. ah mom you shouldn't." I smiled at Mark's words it was now until i realize Leon Pointing his gun at him i said in a harsh tone "Leon! What are you doing?!" Leon just look and said "I just want to know why you here Mark? Your Adoptive mom is from the Brimstone, your combat skills are very well, you know a lot about weapons and how ironic your necklance has the Brimstone symbol, so does the Care Package how i can tell for sure your not an Assassin from The Brimston?! I see your arms one is Blue and the other is red just what the hell are you hiding?!" Mark just looked at him with a cold look and reply with a dark tone " My mother use to be part of the brimstone but am not i hated them i knew for a fact they wouldn't let my mother quit so i did what i did I KILLED THEM ALL. Also about my hands i guess it's no use hiding anymore." He removed his black gloves and reveled his true nature his left arm has blue electrity and his right arm has Red elctrity he fired his left arm and a lighting bolt hit a nearby zombie which we didn't notice and then he cast some sorta of Ice attack and his right did a fire attack mix with red lightning he look at me and Leon. "I had these powers. I discovered them 9 years ago this is not the only power i have but i will show no more in due time i will reveled the rest. Leon i know my mother was with the Brimstone but trust me on this i can help you guys fight this. I can be a help just trust me Leon." I said "Leon i trust him alright please we need to find a way out of here." Leon just stared for a full 30 seconds and put his gun down "Alright Mark I'll trust you but don't cross me." He just walked away from Leon. We continue towards the Catcombs and found a the lab i enter with Mark behind me. Leon found a Tape that says "Ada" he put the tape in and we saw it by the end Leon had a disgust look "Is this what you wanted to show me?" I reply "No." Me and Leon heard Mark reloading his guns, We turned to him "I think it's about time i meet this Simmions i want to know everything about him." Leon was the first to respond "Why? He's only the chief of security." Mark just got up "Then explain to me this." He handed Leon some papers and just by looking at his face i can tell he was shocked. "I had no idea Simmions would be working with Neo-Umberla." I just stayed silent for a full 2 mintues and i finally said it "Simmions kidnap me and my sister he kept my sister hostage here. God knows what he did to her." Mark just stared at me "So we're finding your sister? Alright am in. count me in Helena." I smiled. Such a sweetheart. We walked out and straight into the catacombs again. I saw a figure i ran "Debroha!" Mark got behind me and stared firing turns out i woke up some bat like creatures Mark said in a humor tone "Lovley reuinion now let's get the fuck out here!" I was about to carry My sister until she turn into the Coccon. Simmions ... You Bastred. I didn't want to leave her. Leon and Mark stayed with me fighting. Mark Yelled "Okay they"re falling back. It won't be much time until they attack us again." Mark ran and just held me close "I'm sorry Helena... Do you trust me?" I look at him "Why?" He just show his electric hands and just showed the lightning. "If my powers can heal her then i have to try." I simply noded._

_Mark's Pov_

_I was about to Do Pulse Heal until the cooccon Hatch it revel Debroha in a mutant form. "Ah Shit" I saw Helena trying to talk to her "Debroha please stop. Listen to me." I saw an Arrow wiz by me and hit Deb in the crash down dead. We turn to see a woman in Red with a crossbow "Happy to see me Leon?" Leon just sayed in shock "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Helena was pointing her gun, she was shaking and sobbing a bit. Leon put her gun down and she return to mourn her sister. "Ada is that you?" Leon said "Well who did you expect? Who's your friend here?" She pointed at me i smiled a bit and reply "My name is Mark Miss." Ada laugh a bit "Well aren't you a Gentleman." I walk to Helena i softly push Helena aside and had my electrity read and did Pulse Heal. I saw Deb's Body returning to Normal. She let out a gasp. and stared at me i notice Leon, Ada and Helena was very shock on what happen. "What did you do?!" Yell Leon. "How is that even possibal?!" Helena yell in exictment. Deb just stare at Helena and ran to hug her "Helena!" Helena hugged her back and cry tears of joy. I smiled I think it's time i told them my Powers. Ada walked towards me and just inspected my arms and she smirk "Well I don't know how you manage to Bring her sister back to life but care to explain to me what's up with your Arms?" Deborha Looked at me and walked and hug me "Thank you or everything." I smiled and return the embrace. "Ada about my arms. I think you can see I can Cast Electric attacks except the one that glows blue can also do Ice Attacks and the red one can only do Fire attacks." Ada just stared at my eyes and notice my eyes. She walked back to Leon. Helena just came running to me and hugged me very tight i return the hug. "Thank you Mark for returning my sister to me." I look at Helena and said "Your welcome i hope this ends your suffering." She smiled and kissed me on the check i blush a bit. Helena and Deb laughed a bit. "Alright now that i return Helena's sister it's time i get my hands on Simmions cus we Have Deb as a witness and with the papers showing him working for Neo- Umberla we can-" I notice quickly saw a camara and threw a Kunia at it. Ada, Deb, Helena and Leon saw it wosh by and hit the Camara." Fucking Hell they've been watching us this whole fucking time!" Deb just looked scared and hug her sister in a fearful way "They'll know what you did Mark. Simmions will likely track us down." I look at my wrist and tap it a sceen apreed it sure did surpise the Ladies but Leon just kept giving me a Cold look. " Like it improve techonlogy people. It shows Something about China my best guess is that where Simmions will go." Ada just said "If it means ending Simmions then count me in I'm joining you." Helena just yell "Me too it's time that Simmions pays for what he done to me and my sister." I walked towards Leon "What about you Leon you with us?" Leon just looked at me and said "Alright." I noded. Deb just talked "What about me what can i do to help?" Helena quickly answered "Deb your not going with us it's too dangerous also Simmions already Knows that your alive i don't want to lose you again." I agreed with Helena "Your sister's right i can't put you at risk, Leon is there anyway we can get a chopper to take her somewhere safe?" Leon just took his device out "I'll Contact Hunnigan. Hunngian are you there listen we need an evac Chopper For Helena's Sister are you there."_

_Hunnigan's Pov_

_I heard Leon's call and heard something about Helena's Sister. Deborha? she's alive? I reach to respond "Leon it's me. What's going on out there?" Leon respond "Seems that an outbreak occur in Tall Oaks and now we Belive that Simmions may be involve in this." " Damn right he is!" I heard a voice that wasn't Leon's or Helena's or even Deb's "Leon who's that with you." I heard a agrument between Leon adn the other male " hello Hunnigan. My name is Mark i ran into Helena and Leon on my way to the School Listen clear and carefully i have full evidence that Simmions is working for Neo- Umbreala is he there?" I was shock for a bit and reply "I'm afraid Simmions left he was in an angry mood and yell something about China." I heard Mark cursed "Listen Hunnigan can you fake our deaths?" I was silent for a full mintue "Sure. But what are you going to do?" Leon reply "We're going to China but we need a Chopper for Deborha can you get us one?" i reply "Sure it will arrive in 30 mintues near the beach."_

_Ada's Pov_

_I notice There was somehting up with Makr his eyes, His combat skills and his Powers. Just what is he?_

_Mark's pov_

_Alright Chopper will be arriving i sigh well it's time to show my other powers. " Okay chopper will arrving in 30 mins we need to get to the chopper and bring Deb to the Pentagon. I guess it's time i show you guys my other powers." Helena, Deb and Ada just stared in confusion while Leon just kept silent. I stared up and then my Lasers fired from my eyes and made a hole in the tomb. I saw Leon just grap his gun and Pointed at me "Alright Mark enough with your bullshit just want else are you hdding?! WHAT OTHER POWERS DO YOU HAVE?!" Ada pointed her crossbow at him and Helena pointed her gun at him whil Deb ran to hug me. "Leon that's enough drop it!" Yelled Helena. "Look am not trusting him anymore. I i can't still belive you manage to bring helena's sister back from the dead. I still can"T belive that you just fired lasers from your eyes." Ada just said in a harsh tone "Look Leon you may not like him but he discovered Simmon's plans and Brought Deborha back to Helena! Are you just mad him because he can do things that you can't?!" I just yelled "Alright that's enough everyone look we are all in this toghter it's on us to stop Neo-Umbreala once and for all!" Leon hesisted for a bit and got a hold of himself "Alright you have a point is how can we get to the Helicopter? I smirked and reply " I was about to get to that everyone grab me. No questions just do it." Helena, Deb, Ada and Leon grab a whole of me and then i launch myself in the air and flew out of the tomb._

_Ada's, Deb's, Leon's and Helena's POV_

_IS HE FLYING?! IS HE ACTUALLY FLYING!?_

_Mark"s pov_

_Mom, Did i do the right thing are my powers a threat to Humanity? I flew and stop near the beach and everyone got off me and just stared in shock. 5 mintues of silence. Leon was the first to break the silence "So you can fly now? Makr I'm starting to think if your even from this Planet. I don't know if your a BOW in human form or your just from another Planet." follow by Ada "Yeah i mean just what else can you do? I mean i notice your eyes they're red mix with black no normal human has that type of eyes." Next Helena "Also you just giving my sister lige again. Just what are you Mark?" I sigh i guess it's time that i teold them about my story. "Alright I'll tell you everything."_

_10 Mins Later_

_Leon, Helena, and Deborha we're silent and just found it to hard to beilve my story. I said "I know this is hard to even belivie but that's my story I'm searcing the truth about my real parents." Ada just shook Her head and said ina sad tone "Mark, I know that your searching for your real parents but what will happen to Rayne? Will she cease to be your mother i mean she did nurse you and raise you well." I sigh "She will always be a part of my life i do find my real parents then i guess i'll call her aunt." Helena gace me a worried look "I don't what would happen if The BSSA know about this." Leon quickly respond "Knowing them They;ll probally order us to turn him over to them." I look at them in a confuse look "BSSA?" Leon looked at me "Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. If they find out about your powers. They'll Want you dead." I just crack my Knuckles and showed off my red lightning "Well i guess they'll go bad for them if they do anything to me or my mom." Helena just shook her head "Mark, Attacking them won't help you it will just make you look what they think of you... a weapon of mass destruction."_

**There it is chapter 4 people. Yeah i did change the plot of RE 6 a bit... okay maybe more but yes Helena's sister doesn't die and a spolier for a chapter PIERS DOESN'T DIE IN MY STORIES. and Carla let's justs say she decides to kill simmions if you catch what am saying.**


End file.
